


I want to be your forever

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Nervous Kara, PURE CUTE, SuperCorp, proposal, pure fluff, so cute, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Lena was the love of her life, she had no doubt about it. She was scared though, scared that Lena would say no or that she would mess up some how. It had to be perfect and it did not help that both Maggie and Alex were hiding behind a car waiting for her to faint or embrace herself





	I want to be your forever

To say she was nervous would be an understatement, no it would be the understatement of the century; kryptonians do not get sick and yet she had nearly lost her lunch earlier, she had never felt so nervous in her entire life. The ring in her pocket seemed heavier than anything she had ever lifted before, it was harder to hold than fort rozz had been. She had been planning this for months and yet it was like she had forgotten all of the planning and all of the work in less than five minutes, time always seemed to go a bit slower for her when she used super speed but now that she was waiting for something this important time seemed to inch by slower than a tortuous. 

Alex and Maggie were around the corner watching, they were supposed to be there for emotional support, but she was pretty sure Maggie was waiting for her to embrace herself and Alex was just worried she would faint and need medical attention. It did not feel much like emotional support, she knew they were there for her if it went wrong of if Lena said no and broke up with her, but she still felt scared and since J’onn had said that he needed to be at the deo and would not be there to keep Alex and Maggie from embarrassing her, it just made her more nervous. Then again had anyone in history ever been calm and confident when they were proposing, because if so they had some superpower she did not possess. 

Taking a deep breath she walked over to the park bench, she was going to meet Lena there in about ten minutes, she was early having been planning the whole thing for months she had decided to show up about forty minutes early. It had seemed like a good idea at first, it would give her plenty of time to prepare and make sure each detail was perfect, but now that she had done it, it only left more time for her nerves to creep in. She was not always a confident person, especially around Lena, but she usually did not feel this nervous when she did anything. She could remember how when she was planning on asking Lena out on their first date she had tried three times and gotten to nervous and not asked her, when she finally got up the nerve to ask Lena’s only comment was ‘I was wondering how many more tries it would take you’ she had known the whole time what Kara was trying to ask. 

It was like Lena had some superpower for being able to read her, to know what she was trying to say before she had even fully figured it out herself. Everything seemed to click with them, even the parts of them that were rough and torn seemed to slide together perfectly; with Lena the past seemed to heal some. They made each other stronger, that is how she knew that it was time, that this was what she wanted for ever. Her family motto ‘Stronger together’ she never thought those words would be what made her realize that she wanted to propose, that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with someone. 

“Little danvers? You look like you are about to pass out,” She had been so consumed with her thoughts that she had not even noticed Maggie move from where the cop and Alex had been hiding.

“I might, if I do don’t tell Lena I was proposing ok?” Kara grabbed Maggie’s hand putting a bit of extra pressure on it to cement her point. She was not going to let Maggie ruin the surprise.

“Why can’t I thought, she would think it was cute and sweet,” Maggie sat herself down next to Kara, they may only have a few minutes but it was enough time for her to give the other woman some reassurance. 

“No because it would become our engagement story, she would end up telling everyone when people asked, like ‘lena luthor how did your wife propose to you’ and she would answer like ‘oh she didn’t really get to that part she fainted on a park bench and her sister in law told me’ so then it would technically be you who proposed to her.” Kara was rambling flinging her hands up in the air, and let out an exaggerated breath. 

“Ok there are so many problems there but here Lena comes so I’m just gonna go, don’t faint ok. Ok.” Maggie waited for Kara to nod before she turned and jogged away, Kara had been so focused on Maggie she had not noticed the tell tale sound of Lena’s heart, the heart that she had listened to before going to sleep each night. 

Looking up she saw Lena, the light of the sun seemed to cast a glow around her, she looked angelic. It made her heart skip a beat, the smile on Lena’s face, the way she held herself, the way that Lena walked even; it just reminded her of how she was in love with her. Smiling she got up to meet her lover half way, she was still nervous, but now it felt less terrifying, with Lena right in front of her she knew why she was doing this, why she would go through this nervousness; it was because she wanted Lena to be her forever. Meeting lena she didn’t say anything, she ducked in and met Lena’s lips with her own, in a kiss, it was not deep, but she put all of the emotions she could into it.

Pulling back she rested her forehead against Lena’s, before this she had not known what love like this was, the kind of love that made you think forever. When she had left krypton, when her pod had shot into space, she had thought that she would never find someone to complete her, she would never have another family. All she had to live for when she left was to keep Kal-el safe, she could not do that, not after she got knocked into the phantom zone. When she had landed though she eventually found her family with the danvers, and now she had love the type of love that was meant to last ages. 

“Everything ok, dear.” Lena was smiling, she felt something was off with Kara; she could not put her finger on what was wrong thought. She ran a hand down Kara’s biceps, and looked Kara in the eye. 

“Yeah yeah, everything is great, nothing's going on.” Kara rushed out rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. 

“Sure, then why was Maggie here, and why did she run off just as i was walking towards you?” Lena questioned, Kara’s obvious crinkle was giving away her lie. 

“She just wanted to talk about stuff.” Kara said, she had pulled back slightly from Lena’s touch, scared that the raven haired woman would be able to feel her rushing heartbeat. Her nerves were out in full force, but she was not going to back out, she was going to do this; propose to Lena, it was simple. 

“Stuff, ok,” Lena was tempted to press further but Kara obviously was not comfortable with speaking more about it. Sometimes it was best with Kara to wait for her to come around in her own time, other times she needed a push, to be confronted head on. 

“I got us food it’s in the car I can go get it, and we can eat out here.” this was the plan, she was going to get the food and she was going to have a nice picnic with Lena, then she would propose, simple as that. 

“Actually I was hoping that we could take the picnic else where, I hope you don’t mind?” Lena was smiling shyly the way she did when she was scared that someone would say no. It was the same look she had each time she asked Kara to stay after Lena had a nightmare, it was the smile that Kara would never be able to say no to. 

“Of course we can,” Kara would just have to change the plan, she could propose anywhere right? It would not be that big of a deal. 

“Thank you babe, I will drive us there.” Lena slid her hand into Kara’s back pocket where she always cept her keys when she did not have her purse on her. Kara could feel a blush creep up her cheeks at the action.

“You could have just asked me for the keys you know,” Kara said walking in front of Lena as she led the other woman to the car. 

“Yeah I could have but maybe I just wanted to cop a feel,” Lena was smirking as she spoke, she had only done it to see the reaction on Kara’s face and it was certainly worth it. 

“I don’t think I have ever heard you say that ‘cop a feel’ that doesn’t sound like something a ceo should say? Hmm.” Kara was smiling, it had become a long running joke how when Lena relaxed she would use more slang, she would express herself differently than how she would whenever they left the office.

Getting in the car Kara looked over at Lena with a smile on her face, as Lena started the engine, her plans were changing and that happens, it made her more nervous than she was before, but she would have to deal with that late. This whole thing was up in the air, but then again she was supergirl she could handle saving the world she could most certainly handle a little change in her proposal plans. Looking over at Lena she saw the small smile on her face, and heard the beating of her heart, it was faster than usual. 

They talked some, Kara asked where they were going, just for Lena to avoid the subject completely. It was rather obvious that she was avoiding whatever was planned, they still needed the picnic but everything else was in the wind. The good news was that where ever they were going she would not have to worry about Alex or Maggie videoing or embarrassing her, but that did mean that if she did faint, which was a likelihood, that she would not have Alex their to give immediate treatment. 

They were headed somewhere in the mountains, Kara had always loved the mountains, they were different on earth the way they were shaped to the birds and the other animals. Lena had something planned, certainly not as big as Kara had. The view was amazing from the mountains, Lena even owned a small cabin, it was no bigger than the Danvers house, and it was where they would go when she needed a small break from national city. It was their little hide away, not even Winn knew about it, Alex had found out about it in a rather embarrassing way that Kara would rather not remember. 

Pulling up the gravel driveway, Lena placed her hand over Kara’s, and smiled at her girlfriend. When they came to a stop Lnea was the first to get out, not saying a word. If she was not so worried about her own nerves she would have noticed how Lena’s heart was speeding up and how her smile hesitated for a moment. Kara took a deep breath and opened the door, she was collecting her nerves it would be less than thirty minutes before she proposed, she was going to do it, she was both excited and terrified all at once. Lena was already getting the food out of the trunk, she had already prepared all of the food before hand, it was all of Lena’s favorites, she even had put kale in some of it. 

“This doesn’t look like you bought it? Did you actually make this?” Her voice was full of surprise, there was only one other time that Kara had ever made food, and that was because Clark was coming over and they were going to announce they were dating. 

“Only some of it,” Kara blushed as she began unpacking the food from the basket, they had a picnic table set up with a perfect view of the sky, the sun would be setting soon and they would be able to see the stars. The cabin had one of the best views in national city. 

“It looks wonderful, it is edible right, like humans can eat this?” The last time Kara had cooked a good half of it was not edible for humans. 

“Yes it is I promise, I wouldn’t poison you after all.” Kara joked, before dragging one of the containers of food, she had packed extra to accommodate the fact that when she got nervous she was more hungry.

“Mmhhmm, you sure you’re not just after my fortune?” Lena reached across the table and grabbed some napkins. 

They talked a bit as they ate, Lena telling Kara more about what she had been working on that week, she had a new project planned out. Lena had been excited about it all week, but had yet to make any real break through yet, although they had gathered a good bit of information that they would need further along in the project. They got around to talking about Kara’s latest articles and everything that was going on at Catco, the last few days had been hectic with the trial of one of national city's newest villains being first page news. Kara had been working non stop on getting interviews with Lawyers and snitches and anyone that she could. It had meant that the two had only been able to see each other a few times in the past week, well other than when they would run into each other around catco. 

For once she was not eating quickly, she was stalling for time; her plan to propose was to propose once the sun had set and the stars were out. Lena did not seem to notice, she was eating as usual occasionally making some comment then returning to her food. She had gotten some help on the food from Alex, she had been worried that whatever she would make would end up a burning pile of ash. Her first try had actually ended up catching on fire and somehow still being frozen in the center of it. Alex had even sent a picture of it to Maggie, it was no doubt going to be one of many jokes they would make about this night after wards. Kara saw how Lena continued to glance down at her watch every few minutes, she was waiting for something, a text maybe? She was a buisness woman after all and even on the nights when they were alone sometimes Lena still had to handle work related things, just like how Kara would often have to fly off to handle super related business.

As the sun set Kara took a breath; the stars were beginning to show as the light dimmed from the sky. She leaned over and reached out grabbing Lena’s hand as she stood up and let her lover over to the open area, there was nothing around it to block the view of the sky. It was the perfect spot to propose, maybe it was not where she had originally planned but it was still perfect. 

“Lee, I have been thinking,” Kara paused and took a deep breath and pushed down her nerves. “I love you, soo much, you have given me more than I ever thought I would have. When I was sent off from Krypton i never thought that I would find someone that I would want to spend forever, and I did, I never thought that I would ever find someone to love like I love you. You have become one of the most important parts of my life, I want that to be forever,” Kara bent down on one knee, letting go of Lena’s hand. “Lena I want to be your forever, I want to spend the rest of our lives together. So Lena Lilith Luthor will you marry me?” 

Kara pulled the ring out of her pocket with shaking hands; she looked Lena in the eye to see her trying to hold back tears. Lena looked between Kara and the ring, before she began laughing, Kara’s heart clenched in terror. Had she done something wrong? She thought that she had this whole human proposal thing down? Kara felt her heart rate spike and she started shaking more visibly, Lena seemed to notice and bent down and gently pulled Kara up. 

“You beat me by five minutes.” Lena’s voice was full of laughter as she reached into a hidden pocket in her jacket and pulled out ring. 

“Soo is that a yes or a no?” despite the fact that Lena held and engagement ring in her hand she still wanted to make sure that it was a yes.

“Of course it is a yes you dork.” Lena wrapper her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
